1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving information associated with an extended service region for a predetermined component carrier (CC) from among a plurality of CCs in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Essential technologies associated with data transmission in a wireless communication system have been discussed, and particularly, an effective use of limited radio resources is the one of the main issues.
Therefore, a next generation wireless communication system proposes a technology that satisfies service requirements through use of the plurality of CCs. For example, to secure a broadband bandwidth to satisfy the demand for a higher data transmission rate, scattered bands may be designed to satisfy basic requirements so that the scattered bands operate as independent systems, respectively, and carrier aggregation (CA) that binds a plurality of bands into a single system may be introduced.
However, detailed technologies have not yet been adopted, and the wireless communication system requires a technology of using a CC to satisfy service requirements.